


When In Cancun

by casstayinmyass



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Domino, BAMF Wade Wilson, Beach Sex, Daddy Kink, Deadpool being Deadpool, Drug Dealing, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Quickies, Smut, Tbh I Had A Lot Of Fun With This, Vaginal Sex, X Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: You and the rest of X-Force go on a mission to bust a drug lord, and Cable makes it quite known he hates beaches-- unless he's fucking you on one.





	When In Cancun

Wade is driving the red sports car that peels down the road by the ocean, going 200 in an 80 zone. None of you really cared about the speed-- you were all crazy one way or another. It was pretty much a requirement for this team. Also, Domino would luckily escape any crash, you were sitting next to her, Wade of course couldn't die, and Cable had a death wish since finding out this mission was in the tropics. 

"Tell me again why we've gotta do this at the fucking beach?" the older mutant asks Wade.

"Look around, grumpypants. We're on an island."

You snicker from where you’re resting against Nathan’s shoulder, but your boyfriend gives you a look. You shrug, and he glares out the window at all the sand.

"There's so much sand."

"There sure is, Anakin Skywalker! And you're gonna love it." Cable just grumbles in response, as Domino pops a bubble from the watermelon gum she's chewing. 

"I for one, am excited. I brought my bathing suit, my travel margarita shaker, some tequila, and a sign from my old dorm that says 'don't flirt with me, I'm napping.'"

"You don't need the sign," you mention to the lucky hero, "I can just glare at all the approaching men for you." 

"Or I could glare at them," Wade says.

"Bold of you to assume you're invited," Domino says, and Wade suddenly swerves around a bend, inches away from driving into the sea.

"When did that turn get there?" he blurts, "God, where's Dopinder when ya need him?"

"You drown us all in Mexico you dumb cunt, I'll resurrect myself and choke you to death," Cable growls.

"Sorry daddy, not this week. I was beheaded three days ago, a little tender."

"Okay," Cable smiles, "How do you feel about me ripping your dick off and shoving it down your throat? Kinky enough for you, handsome?"

"What a fun trip this is!" Wade grits out, "What a fun, happy trip!"

You eventually get to the scene where you've anticipated the drug lords to be. Wade parks the getaway car in the brush, so as not to be noticed-- X-Force was denied any invisibility technology by the X-Men when Wade had tried to steal it.

"Look alive people," the merc says, slipping on his red mask and taking his kitanas out of their scabbards, "We're hunting a lady named Blitz. She's got half the universe's heroin in the palm of her hand, and while I sure have a soft spot for heroin, she's been dabbling in child labour. Not fucking cool."

You all nod, and split up. Wade climbs up to the extravagant mansion that overlooks the water, Domino circling the back and covering the balcony escape route. You and Cable cover the ground behind the mansion, which is just a few paces from a private beach.

"Aw, look!" you smile, "They have their own little beach! That's so cute."

"Mhmm," Cable grunts, looking at the beach. You frown at how intensely he's gazing at it.

"Do you really hate beaches that much?" you scoff, grinning, "I mean, they're not that bad! I imagine the water might rust you a bit, Tin Man, but for the rest of us, it's not too--"

"Shh," he says, and grabs your arm. You stammer his name, but he just walks you with purpose away from the mansion, and down the pathway through some palm trees down to the beach.

"Why are we here?" you demand, "We have to watch their back."

"They can watch each other's backs, they're fine."

"But..." you protest still, "X-Force!" You make the X on your chest playfully, and Cable all but tackles you to the ground. You moan, sliding your legs up his back. "Why are you so fucking frisky, Nate?"

"I don't know," he murmurs into your neck, "You're just lookin' so damn good right now... I had to."

"Mmm," you bite your lip and laugh, "Maybe the tropics do agree with you." Your smile is infectious, and he grins too, beginning to paw at your uniform. You oblige him by unzipping it. He uses his metal arm to keep your hands above your head, then when he's sure they'll stay there, moves it down to roll your breast in his hand. The cool metal makes you shiver despite the sun, and he hums low in his throat.

"You're so sexy," he whispers against your skin, and sucks the other breast into his mouth, running his tongue along the nipple. A chorus of machine guns riddle bullets off in the distance.

"Make it quick, so we actually have a team to get back to," you look behind you, and Cable cups your face, pulling you back to look at him.

"Gotta see you, or I won't come."

You giggle. "You're so romantic!"

Hooking your legs over his shoulders, Cable positions himself at your entrance, and begins to thrust into you, groaning your name. "(y/n)... fuck, I love you so much..."

"Love you too... mmm, oh god, that's good..." You suddenly smirk up at him. "Wanna make this even more interesting?"

"More interesting than fucking on the beach?" he smirks back. "What've you got?"

You take his metal arm, and bring it to your neck, encouraging him to close his fingers around it. His eyes widen a little, but you give a little nod. Back before and around the time that you two had become a couple, Nathan was insecure about his metal attributes. He was convinced he was less than a man, and that on top of his age, was less reason for you to date him.

That went out the window when you expressed how much his metal body parts turned you on. Now, you both try to use it during sex as much as you can, and it really gets him (and you) off twice as hard.

He tightens his grip, and you moan loudly. He covers your mouth with his, but you just roll your eyes after the kiss.

"They can't hear us over the sound of bullets and screaming," you assure, and Nathan realizes you're right as he hears Deadpool's shout of  _"MOTHERFUCKER!! BOTH OF THEM?!"_  back around the mansion.

"Come on," he whispers in your ear, pushing into you hard and fast, "I need you to come for me, sweetheart. That's it... that's daddy's girl..."

You mewl at the name, digging your heels into his back. "Choke me harder, daddy," you rasp out, and he licks his lips.

"Only a little, babygirl. Can't have you passing out on me."

You feel his hand tighten, and your orgasm approaches fast as you think of how big he is, how strong he is holding you here, on a beach in the middle of the tropics, fucking you.

"Yes... oh god, Nathan,  _daddy_ , right there!" you gasp, and he grunts, groaning your name as he comes deep inside of you. You come at the same time, as watching his face while he orgasms always tips you over. His nose always scrunches up as his mouth opens and his mechanical eye glows extra bright. 

 His silver hair hangs in his face as he places a kiss to each breast, and ties your uniform back up. You help him with his pants, and he stands you up. "Think we missed the action?" you ask him as you two stumble back to the drug lord's mansion.

"I don't hear anymore bullets... so yeah," Nathan admits, somewhat guiltily.  _BAM_. One more bullet, and a henchman falls at your feet from a tree above as Domino jumps down.

"Oh hey, you two!" Wade says, smiling and doing a backflip over, "Guess what! There's no FUCK in team!" He nods. "Yeah. Because Cable couldn't keep it in his pants for fifteen fucking minutes, I got both my arms ripped off. Do you know how ridiculous my tan is going to look now?"

"I'll help you tan that pizza body of yours," Domino says.  

"What the ass are you going do, move the sun to my advantage with your good luck?" She shrugs, and you hop into Nathan's arms, him supporting you with a smug smile on his face.

"We've gotta do that more often during missions, babe," you tease, biting his earlobe playfully, "You were super charged."

Once again, Wade interrupts your moment. "How did you even pull it off, without getting sand all over your balls and or vagina?"

"We managed," Cable nods.

"God, I wish Vanessa was here," Wade mutters dejectedly, "She'd totally be up for some kinky beach sex." He follows at the back of everyone. "Someone else has to drive! I'm good with my feet, but that extends only to footjobs."

Cable rolls his eyes, and kisses your cheek as he lets you down. "I'll drive."

"Nope," Wade cuts in, "last mission you drove on the California Highway you got road head from (y/n) while we all pretended we were doing something else and not watching. Spoiler alert, I was watching."

"I'll drive," Domino cuts in, and winks at you. "Feel free to take advantage of the backseat."

You and Cable link arms, and Wade groans loudly.


End file.
